The problem of night driving dazzle from oncoming headlights has inspired many suggestions for screens positioned to shield the driver's eyes from headlight glare. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,892 recognized the problem of information deprivation from dazzle screens that diminish light from significant fields of view of both of the driver's eyes and suggested screening the left side of the field of view of the driver's right eye to provide adequate glare protection.
My continuing work on this problem has more completely analyzed the sources of night driving glare and has led to an even better way of protecting a driver's eyes from dazzle. I have now found that for oncoming headlight glare, superior dazzle protection with less loss of information can be achieved by limiting a dazzle screen to a carefully selected region in front of the driver's left eye and eliminating any dazzle screen from a corresponding region in front of the driver's right eye. I have also found better locations for dazzle protection screens eliminating night driving glare from other sources such as street lights, signs, and rear view mirrors. My improved system ensures that adequate light reaches the driver from all fields of view important for driving and yet a combination of screened and unscreened regions in front of the driver's eyes effectively protects night drivers from the glare of headlights and other sources.